Our Little Treasure
by theapplegirl
Summary: Wonsung sangat tampan. Buah hatinya itu sangat sempurna. / Siwon, Yesung, YeWon


**Our Little Treasure**

K | YeWon | Fluff | Yesung, Siwon, Wonsung (OC) | 2+k

Siwon tidak dapat menahan senyum bahagia yang terkembang di bibirnya. Akhirnya... rumah. Dia sudah pulang. Dia sudah dengan sabar menunggu saat ini tiba, dan syukurlah akhir pekan ini semua berjalan lebih baik dari rencananya semula.

Dia melirik jam tangannya, masih banyak waktu. Sekarang jam delapan malam dan dia sudah berada di Seoul, padahal mulanya dia baru akan tiba pukul sebelas malam dari Panama. Dia bersyukur ramalan cuaca telah membuat jadwalnya termajukan karena adanya informasi mengenai badai salju yang akan segera melanda kota tercintanya, Seoul. Jadwal penerbangannya didahulukan tiga jam ke depan untuk menghindari es dan salju tebal di Incheon di saat pesawatnya mendarat. Dan sekarang dia sudah di sini, sangat dekat dengan orang-orang tercintanya di rumah.

"Hei Siwon hyung!" Seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. "Apa kau akan minum-minum dulu dengan kami? Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum badai salju benar-benar akan menghantam Seoul, pasti Youngwoon hyung akan mentraktir kita! Katanya dia rindu sekali padamu, Hyung," wajah Kibum, co-pilotnya, berseri-seri riang.

Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum sopan pada partnernya yang lebih muda itu. "Maaf, Kibum-ah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Youngwoon hyung dan semua pramugari cantik gebetannya itu ya?"

Kibum tersenyum mengerti. "Aku mengerti... keluargamu pasti sudah amat merindukanmu," pemuda itu lalu melangkah keluar dari _rest area_ pilot. Sebelum sampai di pintu keluar, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang pilot yang sedang sibuk mengemasi kopernya. "Pasti kau tidak akan mencopot jas pilotmu itu sampai kau bertemu dengannya?" Ia tertawa kecil.

Siwon ikut tertawa, "Kau sangat mengerti aku, Kibum-ah. Aku memang tidak punya kostum yang lebih seksi dari jas ini!"

"Oh, tapi Hyung, topimu ketinggalan," Kibum menunjuk ke sisi lain _rest area_ itu dan Siwon mengikuti pandangannya. "Jangan terlalu buru-buru."

Sang pilot mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Kibum. "Terima kasih. Untung saja kau melihatnya, Kibum-ah. Dia takkan terkesan tanpa topi itu."

Kibum tertawa lagi dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan lupa bilang ke Youngwoon hyung aku kangen padanya!" Siwon berteriak riang ke arah punggung Kibum yang menjauh.

Setelah mengambil topi pilotnya di sofa di ujung lain ruangan itu, Siwon siap meninggalkan bandara Incheon. Sepanjang perjalanannya keluar, banyak pramugari yang memandanginya kagum, baik itu yang mengenalnya ataupun tidak. Beberapa di antara mereka malah juga menawarinya untuk minum-minum sedikit sebelum pulang.

"Satu gelas jus saja, Kapten? Aku janji deh, kau takkan mabuk..." Stacey menyamankan dirinya di lengan kekar Siwon yang hampir saja terseret ke _rest area_ kru penerbangan. Cepat-cepat sang pilot menolak dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku sedang buru-buru, Stacey-ssi," Siwon benar-benar lari kabur dari Stacey dan teman-teman pramugarinya. Tak lupa sambil menyeret koper dan mencengkeram erat topi kebanggaannya.

Pria kekar tersebut menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah akhirnya telah benar-benar aman duduk di dalam taksi yang telah dipesannya untuk membawanya ke rumah. Satu jam lagi dia akan segera bertemu dengan orang-orang yang paling dicintainya, dan sambil tersenyum membayangkan prospek itu, dia jatuh tertidur di kursi penumpang.

* * *

Masih dengan mengulum senyum, Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasuki istana kecilnya, tempat dia merasakan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya selama ini. Saat ini baru pukul 21.13, dan Siwon mendesah kecewa ketika didapatinya tidak ada orang di ruang keluarga. Dia sudah pergi selama tiga minggu dan saat ini tidak ada orang yang masih terjaga untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Memang dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan percepatan kepulangannya pada keluarganya, dia ingin ini menjadi kejutan.

"Rupanya dia sudah tidur, aku tetap saja terlambat," pria berjas pilot itu bergumam lesu.

Dia bergegas masuk ke kamar utama dan mendengar suara lembut kucuran air dari _shower_ yang sedang digunakan di kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar senyuman indah berlesung pipit terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan, bayangan tentang si pengguna kamar mandi membuat semangatnya langsung bangkit kembali. Ternyata _dia_ sedang bersiap menyambutnya.

Segera diletakkannya koper besarnya di dalam lemari tanpa menimbulkan suara, kemudian pria itu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Siwon memasuki kamar lain dalam apartemennya, dan menyalakan lampu meja Nemo di samping pintu. Kamar itu jauh lebih kecil dari kamar utamanya yang sangat lapang, dengan _wallpaper_ biru muda lembut di seluruh dindingnya. Poster-poster dari film Cars, Super Man, bahkan game Super Mario menghiasi sebagian dinding kamar itu, dan di dalam lemari kaca terdapat kumpulan miniatur _super hero_ dalam jumlah besar.

Di tengah-tengah kamar yang temaram dan damai itu terdapat ranjang dengan _bed cover_ Super Man berwarna biru, di mana sesosok tubuh kecil sedang memejamkan mata dalam tidur yang lelap.

Itu dia _Pangeran_nya.

Siwon menikmati pemandangan indah dari sosok yang tidur pulas itu. Dia berjongkok di samping ranjang itu dan membelai lembut kepala anak lelakinya.

"Choi Wonsung... Appa pulang."

Pria itu kemudian mencium lembut pipi tembam anak lelaki berumur empat tahun itu, yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dalam tidurnya.

"Appa sangat kangen Wonsung, apa Wonsung tidak kangen sama Appa?" Siwon berbisik lembut sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya yang halus dan tertawa kecil.

Mata sang ayah segera memeriksa ruangan itu dengan saksama. Hampir-hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu selama tiga minggu ia meninggalkan rumah. Hanya sebuah miniatur Super Man yang biasanya diletakkan dalam lemari kaca saat ini tergeletak di samping bantal Wonsung yang tertidur lelap. Kemudian dilihatnya sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna kuning di meja samping tempat tidur, dan sebuah kertas dengan gambar di bawahnya.

Siwon membuka kartu itu. Di dalam kartu tersebut terdapat gambar krayon seorang pria yang tinggi dan atletis dalam balutan jas biru tua, menyeret koper berwarna biru safir di belakangnya. Di belakang pria itu ada sebuah pesawat berwarna putih. Mata Siwon segera beralih pada tulisan Hangul merah di bawah gambar tersebut.

"**Appa-ku HEBAT. Dia seorang pilot. Dia menyetir pesawat terbang.**"

Tulisan itu jauh dari kesan rapi, berantakan dan agak sulit dibaca, namun sang pilot sangat bahagia membacanya. Baginya, tulisan itu adalah tulisan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Rasa cinta yang memancar dari kartu tersebut, dan dari pembuatnya sungguh terasa. Siwon sangat merasa beruntung bisa memiliki dan mendapatkan cinta dari anak terhebat di dunia ini, Wonsung-nya.

Diletakkannya kartu tersebut di tempat semula dan dengan segera ia beralih pada kertas dengan gambar yang ia bawa di tangan yang lain.

Tiga lelaki tergambar dengan krayon di kertas tersebut, yang terkecil berada di tengah. Pria pertama di gambar itu bertubuh lebih kecil dari pria ketiga—yang cenderung kekar, dan mereka berdua menggandeng tangan lelaki terkecil di tengah sambil tersenyum gembira.

Siwon tak dapat menahan tawa membaca tulisan yang tidak rapi dalam bahasa Inggris di bawah gambar tersebut.

[**Pretty Papa**] [**Cute Wonsung**] [**Handsome Appa**]

Anak kecil tidak pernah menyadari betapa mereka merupakan keajaiban yang tak henti-henti menimbulkan kebahagiaan bagi orang tua mereka. Anak ini adalah keajaiban hidup Siwon. Dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau Wonsung sudah mengerti berbagai kosa kata bahasa Inggris itu dan menulisnya dengan sempurna.

"Keajaiban kecilku, Appa sangat mencintaimu."

Siwon masih berlutut dan terpana memandangi dada anaknya yang naik turun dalam tidurnya. Ritme nafas Wonsung begitu ringan dan menenangkan bagi seorang ayah sepertinya. Selama ini tak pernah ia sadari bahwa ia selalu merindukan Wonsung bahkan lebih dari ini, saat anak semata wayangnya tidur dengan damai di hadapannya.

Dia sangat merindukan tawa dan senyum ceria lelaki kecil itu. Dia juga ingin mendengar lagi betapa indahnya buah hatinya bernyanyi seperti saat mereka berkaraoke bersama. Tak diragukan lagi Wonsung memiliki suara terindah yang pernah Siwon dengar bagi anak seumurnya, dan Siwon tidak lagi heran atas fakta itu.

Bibir Wonsung mengerucut dalam tidurnya, dan sang buah hati merubah posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap sang ayah. Pergerakan itu membuat selimutnya sedikit terangkat, sehingga satu lengan Wonsung keluar dari hangatnya dekapan _bed cover_ itu. Lengan kecil anak itu, yang hanya terbalut piama salju warna merah, pasti akan segera kedinginan tak lama lagi.

Siwon membetulkan letak selimut anaknya hingga sepenuhnya menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu secara sempurna, benar-benar menghangatkan Wonsung. Ia agak geli memandang bibir Wonsung yang cemberut.

"Appa di sini, Wonsung sayang. Mimpilah yang indah-indah saja ya?"

Siwon melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya memperhatikan wajah buah hatinya yang lucu itu. Kedua alis Wonsung sama tebalnya dengan alis Siwon, yang juga sering membuat orang keheranan karena berbagai gerakan unik yang bisa dilakukan alis tersebut seperti ulat. Kulitnya seputih kulit Siwon, namun kelembutan kulit anaknya itu tak ada duanya. Pipinya yang tembam memang sangat menggemaskan, Siwon ingin selalu mencubit dan menciumnya untuk merasakan lembutnya kalau saja dia tidak khawatir sang anak akan terbangun. Bibir lelaki kecil itu pun sempurna, berwarna merah muda yang sehat, dan berbentuk penuh walaupun terhitung mungil. Dan lagi, bibir itu sangat mirip dengan bibir seseorang, yang juga sering mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan cara yang sama dengan buah hatinya itu saat cemberut...

Wonsung sangat tampan. Buah hatinya itu sangat sempurna.

Siwon terlena memandangi anak semata wayangnya itu sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang telah berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Dia sempurna, kan?"

Siwon terlonjak dari lamunannya, dan di hadapannya kini satu orang lagi yang paling dicintainya di dunia.

"Ya ampun, Yesung, kau mengagetkanku!" Reflek Siwon berkata agak keras, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang memandang sosok indah di hadapannya.

Yesung mengerutkan kening.

"Justru kau yang membuatku hampir jantungan, Siwon! Ada orang yang diam-diam masuk ke kamar Wonsung, tentu saja aku ketakutan!"

Siwon tertawa renyah memandang suaminya yang cemberut itu.

"Maaf, sayang. Maaf sekali. Aku tak tahan lagi ingin bertemu Wonsung. Selama bekerja, dia terus ada dalam pikiranku... Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya itu bagiku."

"Aku tahu. Wonsung begitu mengagumkan dan pasti itu sangat sulit bagimu, tidak bisa melihatnya selama tiga minggu... Dia bayiku, aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa aku akan sangat merindukannya kalau aku jadi kau. Dia sangat pintar, dan kemajuannya di sekolah sangat pesat," Yesung memandang anaknya itu dengan penuh cinta dan rasa bangga. "Dia sudah sangat jago berbahasa Inggris, jauh lebih pintar daripada aku! Kadang-kadang aku bingung sendiri mendengar berbagai kata yang dia ucapkan dalam bahasa Inggris. Sepertinya dia suka menggodaku karena aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, sama sepertimu... Ayah dan anak sama saja," Yesung berbicara seperti tanpa henti namun sedetik kemudian langsung cemberut kembali. "Jadi kau hanya merindukan Wonsung saja? Tidak merindukan_ku_, ya?"

Siwon menjawabnya dengan melahap bibir lembut dan merah Yesung.

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, keduanya seakan lupa bahwa mereka kini berada di kamar anak mereka. Siwon terus mengecap rasa manis bibir Yesung, mengulum bibir bawah yang ranum itu dengan lembut. Yesung seperti terbius, segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Siwon dan balas mencium suaminya dengan sama bergairahnya.

"Aku hampir mati merindukanmu, Choi Yesung, tapi dengan alasan berbeda," Siwon berbisik di bibir Yesung, sebelum melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Aroma manis vanila dari Yesung meruap ke dalam indera penciuman Siwon, membuatnya langsung mabuk kepayang.

"Ow!"

Sebuah pekikan kecil amat mengejutkan sejoli yang sedang bercumbu itu.

"Wonsung?" Yesung segera menghentikan ciumannya dan dengan tersipu memandang ke arah sosok anak lelaki kecilnya, yang sekarang dalam posisi terduduk di ranjang. Anak itu menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan dan tertawa lebar.

"Ma-maaf, ya Wonsung-ah," Siwon berucap pelan dan segera duduk di samping anaknya itu.

"Appa sudah pulang! Terus Appa dan Papa berciuman! Wonsung suka!" anak kecil yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya itu mengoceh dengan ceria dan polosnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Siwon segera mendekap erat anak semata wayangnya itu untuk menghentikan ocehannya.

"Ssshhh, Wonsung-ah, jangan membuat Papa jadi malu! Tuh lihat, wajahnya sudah merah begitu seperti udang!"

Kedua lelaki yang duduk di ranjang, ayah dan anak, serempak memandang Yesung yang masih berada dalam posisi semula berlutut di samping ranjang. Wajah pria ramping yang menunduk itu memang amat merah menahan malu. Secepat kilat Yesung kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Ak-aku akan buatkan... co-cokelat hangat!"

Siwon dan Wonsung yang mendengar Yesung berseru dengan gemetar dari dapur langsung tertawa terbahak dan melakukan tos ayah dan anak. Jangankan bagi Siwon, di mata Wonsung pun wajah Yesung yang tersipu malu seperti tadi sungguh menggemaskan dan menambah 'kecantikan'nya.

* * *

"Waaah, Appa-ku memang sangat tampan!" celoteh Wonsung penuh kekaguman saat memandang wajah ayahnya. Hati Siwon merekah dalam rasa bangga dan bahagia mendengarnya.

"Masa sih? _Thank you_!" Siwon tersenyum jumawa pada buah hatinya dan memandang setelan jas biru tua yang masih dikenakannya. "Wonsung-ah, Appa membelikanmu banyak mainan di Panama," ucap Siwon kemudian.

Wonsung memanjat pangkuan Siwon untuk meraih topi pilot ayahnya, kemudian memakainya di kepalanya sendiri yang kecil sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi depannya yang ompong satu pada Siwon. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan!

"Yeeey... Mainan!"

* * *

**A/N:** Aku merasa bahasa Indonesiaku di fic masih kaku, harap maklum *bow

**A/N:** Fic ini merupakan repost, terjemahan dari fic dengan judul yang sama yang aku post di account LiveJournal-ku, Niayesungie, 4 Maret 2012. Sedang semangat mentranslate buat temen-temen Yewon shipper di FFN, karena aku sedang ga bisa nulis fic baru, padahal fic Yewon semakin langka di sini. Semoga kalian suka, ya ^^

**A/N:** Terinspirasi dari lagu Sleeping Child-nya Michael Learns to Rock.


End file.
